


Ready, Steady, Go

by tabris



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-09
Updated: 2005-08-09
Packaged: 2018-01-06 23:32:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Ready steady hmm hmm hmm…"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready, Steady, Go

**Author's Note:**

> [pot_challenge](http://pot-challenge.livejournal.com/) week 13 - music/lyrics

“Ready steady hmm hmm hmm…” Kirihara nodded his head as he sang to himself, much to the amusement of his spiky headed opponent.

“So help me if I hear you say ‘Rhythm ni noruze’ I’m coming over this net.”

“Now that wouldn’t be very senpai-like of you. Besides, who do you think I am- some brat from a second rate school?”

Niou smirked. “The brat part, maybe.” Luckily, he was paying enough attention to duck the knuckle serve headed his way. “Oi! …brat.”

“Hnn hnn... never look back,” he stopped humming long enough to grin cheekily across the net. “Oh, did I score again?”

“That was game and you know it. I’m gonna go take a shower.”

As he walked off, “…Let’s get started, ready steady go… Dammit! _Kirihara!_ ”

**Author's Note:**

> also @ [lj](http://users.livejournal.com/_tabris/11551.html) | [dw](http://cheri.dreamwidth.org/6648.html)  
> 


End file.
